


warm down

by alphaqueer



Series: taming of the alpha [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphaqueer/pseuds/alphaqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aching muscles<br/>long game<br/>late evening<br/>perfect time for impromptu sex, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm down

Steam traced over his face like silken cloth as he hung his head low, allowing scalding water to course over his shoulders which ached more than they ever had. The soothing river flowed over back, tending to the newly-forming bruises on his ribs from too many badly-aimed goal attempts; the heat brought out the red soreness over his amber skin, his breath coming out as a seethe, his eyes shut tight against the heat. It had been a brutal match; every muscle, tendon, extremity throbbed with fatigue and stress, although the aches were subsiding the longer he submitted himself to this trial by fire.

He was the last of the team to leave, likely the last person on school grounds. His kit laid on the bench outside of the showers, a heap of sweat and soil and a light addition of rain during the second half. He had practically torn them off to get into the shower and hadn’t left for the past half hour. No one on the team was playing defence, leaving Danny to receive the brunt of the opposing team’s attacks. Fortunately, he was six foot and change, with enough flexibility and keen enough senses to block almost all their goals. Thanks to him, their team won; thanks to them, he still felt uneasy on his own two feet.

He stepped out of the shower, having worn away all the stress and victory, and padded out to the locker room, running a hand through his hair. In the dim light that school funding afforded, he approached his pile of clothes, and shot back, covering his crotch at the sight of a guy sat on the bench. “Jesus!” Danny shouted, only to grin lupine-like when he recognised Derek, who sat expectant and amused, half-bathed in shadows.

Danny stood, hands still covering his modesty, as Derek stared him in the eyes, saying nothing. “You frightened the hell out of me.” Danny offered, shifting from one foot to the other. Silence filled the air again, turning Danny’s skin to gooseflesh despite the heat coming off of Derek in waves. Danny thought he saw a ruby glint in Derek’s eyes as he bared his teeth in a sinful smile that sent a jolt down Danny’s spine. His dick twitched and Danny indiscernibly blushed as he felt himself getting more and more aroused; the blush rose more as Derek’s leer veered southwards towards Danny’s crotch.

“You can dispense with the modesty.” He gestured towards Danny’s hands. “I’ve seen it all before.” He stood up, his eyes glowering intensely into Danny’s now, a kind of electricity peeling off of his body and ensnaring Danny. Derek wore a leather jacket very well, Danny remarked. He smelled of forest and oil and driftwood and smoke and it was going to Danny’s head. “Felt it inside me.” The space closed between them. Derek’s nose grazed Danny’s; Danny swallowed thickly. Derek smelled something beyond Danny’s usual boyish scent – something intoxicating and raw and sweltry, something more virile and potent. Testosterone was fuelling Danny right now, probably wouldn’t dissipate until he slept, and Derek wanted to take full advantage if Danny would oblige.

He looked down again, eyeing Danny’s crotch one last time. Cocking his head up, smirking, he almost felt submissive when Danny smirked back at him, putting his hands on his waist, raising one eyebrow ever so slightly. “Why are you actually here, Derek?” Danny tried to control his voice, keep an even meter despite an overwhelming desire to jump Derek’s bones.

Derek put a hand on Danny’s shoulder, ran the hand down the length of his arm and back up again. “Because, Danny …” When had they backed into the wall? Danny felt the hard tile against his head, the cold trying to penetrate the hot atmosphere that was surrounding the two guys. Derek was getting high off of Danny’s scent; Danny off of Derek’s presence, his perfect eyelashes that Danny wanted to count one lazy morning. Derek continued, “I spend a lot of my time in control.” Their lips almost touched, Danny could’ve counted each little piece of stubble on his face. “And I like handing the reigns over to you.” Even though the situation was entirely wrong – Derek about seven years Danny’s senior, the setting, the fatigue that seemed to have been forgotten from Danny’s body - something in Derek’s eyes read true to Danny.

He moved his hands to the lapels of Derek’s jacket, helping him shrug it off. He pressed his hands into Derek’s chest, marvelling at how solid it felt, caressing him all over his vest. Derek’s hands found their way to Danny’s hips, resting there whilst Danny traced his way from firm pectorals to thick biceps and down to textures forearms, strength proven by prominent veins. He looked up and stifled a gasp as he saw a tenderness in Derek’s face, unnoticed until now. “Tell me when you want, Derek.”

Breathing was hard now. Danny was taking up every sense, making roots in Derek’s throat, occupying every synapse in Derek’s brain. His skin was raw to touch and as Danny’s hands moved idly over his chest and shoulders, Derek felt a blaze in his heart, a blaze with moved southwards with no prompt. Derek could feel, could tell how aroused Danny was, and he was determined to match him. Words felt flat on his tongue, lost their way from his mind as he tried to articulate something completely base and foreign to him. His grip on Danny tightened; animal urges had to be stifled for now. Danny didn’t know; Derek didn’t like that, but now wasn’t the time or the place.

Derek closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then, avoided Danny’s stare. His voice was a shell. “Dominate me.”

Derek felt Danny’s hands reach his shoulders and shove with all his strength. Derek obliged, partly shocked by how strong he was, and fell to his knees. Looking up, Danny loomed over him like a monolith, his face stoic and unreadable. Derek licked his lips lightly, looking from Danny’s dick to his face.

“Well, unless you brought lube …” was all Danny said before Derek had his mouth around his length, tightening his mouth and licking long and wet, up and down. He forcefully moved Danny’s hands from his shoulders to the back of his head, hoping he’d get the hint, and was rewarded when Danny forced him to take all of his dick in one go. Derek’s eyes began to water as Danny fucked his mouth hard and fast, relishing the sounds Derek was making: wet, choking sounds as he tried harder and harder to accommodate a dick that size in his throat. Derek’s mouth was warm and inviting as Danny thrust harder and more insistently, pressing on the back of Derek’s head.

Danny pulled off, followed an instinct and slapped Derek lightly across the face. Derek’s mouth remained open, his tongue hanging out slightly like a panting dog, but his eyes lit up. A question was passed wordlessly between them and the only reply was the smallest, quickest incline of Derek’s head. Danny grinned beside himself, knowing he shouldn’t, but feeling intoxicated with sudden power. This was Derek Hale, the baddest boy in Beacon Hill’s banal history, and … he was a kinky fucker.

“You like that?” Danny slapped him again, a little harder, cringing at the cheap porn dialogue coming from his mouth but getting drunk off the sight of Derek’s reddening cheek and pleading looking in his eyes. “You know what? Just keep sucking me.” He forced Derek’s head onto his dick again, a task he retook with delight. Danny was lost under Derek’s tongue, moans escaping both of them. Derek started rubbing himself through his jeans, his spare hand following in the wake of his tongue, pulling at Danny, trying to elicit some more aggression, power, some more physicality.

Grabbing a tuft of hair, Danny pulled Derek off of him, knowing that it would’ve only been seconds before it was all over, and pulled him to his feet. “Take off your vest.” Derek started tugging at the hem. “No.” Danny’s words stopped him. Derek looked to Danny, who had fire in his eyes. “ _Rip_ off your vest.” Taking a step back, smiling inwardly, knowing how much delight must be flowing through Danny’s body, Derek grabbed the black wifebeater by the neckline and, tensing, pulled it straight clean down the middle, shrugging off the tatters dismissively.

“Come here.” Danny whispered, his softness an abrupt change of pace. Derek approached, taking in the sight of Danny’s bare chest and the sweat beginning to appear over his collarbone and down his pecs. Just as their chests were to touch, Danny placed a hand on the back of Derek’s neck and, in a movement so slick, Derek thought at the back of his mind he could’ve invented it himself, pushed him hard into the wall. His cheek felt like it had made a dent, and Derek thought he could taste something metallic and warm, but within seconds, the flavour had vanished and all that was left was the sensation of Danny undoing Derek’s belt and practically tear his jeans and boxers down.

Derek was lightheaded now, focussing on only two things: stifling the desire to wolf out, and memorising every single movement Danny’s touch was making in and around his ass. Each circle and curlicue, each thrust and jab in his hole, it was hot and making him melt and if he didn’t bite his tongue, he was either going to howl and whimper. Danny was muttered filth, smacking each cheek and asking for response. “Beg.” He wasn’t harsh or loud; it was the confidence that turned Derek on, the fact that Danny knew that Derek _would_ beg, and Derek liked begging. He begged for Danny to fuck him, begged Danny to let him fuck himself on him; moaned for more, for harder, for harsher, until Danny was pressing up against his hole and demanding entry, something Derek had been willing to give him since being in the club all that time ago.

Derek is tight, something which marvels Danny, and warm and slick with their spit. Derek seethes but the corners of his mouth look slightly upturned and Danny knows he’s loving it. He doesn’t ease him in though. It’s a hard entry, ending in a bark from Derek, and then, balls deep, Danny just stills. “Go for it, Derek.” And he does: Derek starts thrusting back and forth on Danny’s dick, moaning and catching a light gasp in his throat each time he takes the entire length and releases it. Danny watches, spreading Derek’s cheeks apart, watching Derek go faster and more forceful. “That’s good. Keep going like that. Take it all, Der’.” He had no idea where this dirty vernacular was coming from, and knew undoubtedly that it wouldn’t leave the locker room tonight, thanking that no one else would hear it.

Danny grabbed Derek’s hair and pulled back, Derek revealing a full smile this time. Danny took this to mean that this was all too soft. Taking his hips, using a hidden pool of energy completely unknown until now, Danny began an powerhouse assault on Derek’s hole, hips colliding with hips, curse words and pleads for more escaping Derek’s swollen mouth. Derek began to tend to himself, jerking raggedly whilst Danny continued to fuck him hard.

He had put off for as long as he could. Danny had blocked the urge to come with the desire to see Derek submit, even if only a tiny bit. Now that Derek was moaning his name, choking on smiles and sweat was trailing down over his shoulder, over his tattoo, landing on Danny’s dick, Danny needed release.

“Derek, I’m gonna-“

“Me too.” Sandpaper rough, the words were forced out. Derek leaned back, his mouth grazing Danny’s. “Together.”

Danny fucked rougher, thrust harder, losing purchase on Derek’s hips. Derek matched him, their bodies taking on a perfect rhythm as they both edged closer to climax, their moans pitching higher and higher. Danny dug his nails in tight, knowing he would leave a mark but not caring, knowing Derek wouldn’t care either. He felt a tightness at the base of his shaft and pulled out just in time to see come shoot over Derek’s back, impressively reaching a shoulder blade. At the same time, he heard Derek cry his name harshly and felt him shudder as an orgasm surged through him.

As Derek turned around, Danny saw a small amount of come sliding down the tile. He grinned, eliciting an identical smile from Derek who looked as meek as he did happy. A rarity, Danny thought, and yet recently, he’d been making Derek smile like this quite often.

Danny still felt dizzy and lost footing for a second. Derek grabbed him and led him to sit on the floor, against the wall. “You okay?” Danny said nothing, just let his head hang as he propped up his legs. “Was it the game? We didn’t have to have sex right away …”

Danny tilted his head to the left, looking at Derek pointedly. “You saw the game?”

“Not really. I was too busy watching you.” Danny’s eyes grew as wide as Derek’s smirk and he dragged him to his feet and took his hand. “C’mon, let me tend to those sore muscles.”


End file.
